inflation_rpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Glitches
= < Back to Guides | Check out the Discord = Disclaimer - '''Glitches are tagged with which versions they are working on. The Patched Glitches category is here for trivia. / 1.6.6 Update / Patch (Current version) '''ReLoading (v1.5.7 to v1.6.6) For this trick to work, reach the Battle Results screen. Now tap your screen and immediately shut down the app (you have to close the app during the Black Loading screen). When you relaunch the game and Continue onto your run, you may notice some new bonuses. v1.5.7 ReLoading can cast the next round of bonuses without you leaving your current battle at all. Like Switching's effect on reducing bonuses does, it only works once per battle. Doing this trick allows Duplication '''and '''Extended Bonus Area (v1.5.7). v1.6.0 'Reloading cancels teleportations while saving loots, but doesn't give the EXP/Gold/BP of the beaten enemy. 'v1.6.1>v1.6.6 Using ReLoading will confirm your fight and even save loots while cancelling teleportation if you used it on a teleporting Boss or in a Bonus Area. Thus it can be used to despawn Jaldabaoth (lv37777 Boss) to keep his EXP/Gold/BP and try to go to Crystal Map in a single run, since it leaves you on the Grid to hunt Tsukuyomi (!?). It also works to kill both Archangels in one run. (Little Trivia - If you use ReLoading on a boss that would give you a Base Level, the glitch will store it until you beat any Bonus Mob or any other Boss, even when resetting the run.) Infinite Bonus Area Glitch (v1.6.0 to v1.6.6) v1.6.0 ReFight can be used in Black/White Bonus Areas to switch off fights you don't want, by leaving at any point in the battle. This allows you to farm the area until you run out of BP, as long as you ReFight every battle after you reached the last round of Black or White Area's bonus. Use ReLoading if you have to save a loot. v1.6.1>v1.6.6 ReLoading can be used to stay in Black/White Bonus Areas and lose only 1BP per fight, by cancelling the teleportation that should occur once you clean every rounds of the given bonus. Not only will ReLoading save your loots in the process, but if you manage to cast a new bonus >= 2 rounds, you can end the fights normally. If you successfully cast a ( ! ) or (!!!) bonus and defeat Lucifer or Oculus of Providence a second time, then end the second Bonus Area they teleported you to, you will be brought back to the first one, which will 'count as the Overworld'. Meaning you won't ever be teleported out anymore and will be able to grind freely until GameOver. (More Trivia - This little glitch to 'Extend' a Bonus Area is possible since v1.5.7, where if you failed casting a new bonus with ReLoading, you would be kicked out of the Bonus Area. So recent updates ironically made it easier to produce.) Patched Glitches ComeBack Glitch (v1.5.7) ComeBack can be a life saver; Just imagine you accidentally changed Sets for a Set without BP Rings, thus sending you to the GameOver screen. Go into your inventory and equip as much BP Rings as needed, and close the game from here. Restart the game, click Continue, and you're back to playing! Quick warning tho: if you change Sets to switch to your BP Set from the GameOver menus and restart, the Set you accidentally died with may get cloned for the Set you just reequiped! This doesn't create or delete items, it's just an annoying 30sec task of fixing back your Set. Now there's another aspect to this glitch but the situations you'll find a use to it are so rare it's best to let it slide (just adding it because, knowledge). If you're trying hard to kill a strong boss with 1BP to end your run, you can get a whole bunch of tries by using the ComeBack glitch. If you die, equip a normal BP Ring from the GameOver menu and restart. You'll be back for another attempt, and if you die again, change that BP Ring for a BP+1. Then a +2, then a +3, before doing it over again with a second slot! Switching (v1.5.7) Switching is a glitch allowing a whole new dimension to the game. You may think having such an impact makes the glitch hard to produce, but it's actually the easiest thing! Let me start with the basics, the essence of that little trick. The process is simple. Just imagine you encountered a mob able to kill you. You don't want to die here. Before starting the battle, close your app, and restart it: now you can encounter another monster of the same area! The process can be done as many times as needed, and you can do it from the Battle Results Screen too! Switching like this can give you a chance to survive, and the possibility to face the monster you prefer, to get that monster's EXP and Gold instead of the original one's! But such power has a few downsides: * You can't cast the creation of a loot by Switching: the loot is generated at the Beginning of the Original battle, and thus, all the Switched monsters will loot that one and only item. * Switching a high-HP monster to a low-HP monster won't ease the fight: all Switched monsters will receive the HP of the highest-HP monster you Switched. * Switching doesn't work on Bosses and Bonus Mobs (???, !!!, !, !?). If you encounter one of them, it will be stuck with you. If you encountered a normal monster, only normal monsters from the area can be Switched in. However, Black and White Bonus Areas mobs can be Switched. * Using MobSwitching will decrease all active Bonuses by 1 round, regardless of how many times you Switch during your current battle. As an example, an EXPx2 (2) will become EXPx2 (1). But it doesn't simply stop there. CritRolling (v1.5.7) Now this is a bit trickier but still easy to process with practice. CritRolling is one of the most broken aspects of this Glitch: it grants you 100% CriticalRate and you can even lower enemy damage! The way this works is by interrupting the current turn (yours or the enemy's) to make it restart. To CritRoll, interrupt your turn by double-tapping your screen to get the Recovery Menu to stop the battle, while your hit hasn't landed. Now close and reopen the app. You'll find yourself at the beginning of your current turn again, to try CritRolling over and over to get the Critical Hit you want (additional info on Critical Hits can be found at the end of this page). To reduce enemy damage, same thing! Interrupt the enemy turn while its hit hasn't landed and restart to make the enemy repeat its turn! Keep in mind that doing so has all the downsides of Switching, again (enemy changing, 1 less round of Bonuses). Item Duplication (v1.5.7) Duplication is a huge advantage in this game. You don't want to do 100 runs for each 3 of those EXP+4 gems on Orochi, do you? Well with Duplication, you'll only need to do that twice! Duplication works by following the ReLoading process explained below. You found an item? Good! Tap your screen to close and restart the app during the Black Loading Screen. When you're back to the Battle Results Screen, click it to leave the battle for good, and the loot will be generated a second time, regardless of the monster you just Switched in! Warning now! Duplication cannot be used to jump over the 3 accessories cap to get a "fourth item". You'll find it cool to use 4 of a gem during your run, but when you'll reach the GameOver screen and start the next run, BOTH your third and duplicated gem will be deleted! Like every other aspect of MobSwitching, this only works once per fight to get a maximum of 2 items. Again, as the original loot is generated at the Beginning of the Original battle, there is absolutely no risk of losing it, unless you try what's stated in the Warning above. To conclude, you can only jump From 0 to 2 of that accessory, or From 1 to 3 of that accessory. Fun (but useless) part of Duplication is that it totally works on Weapons and Armors, bypassing the code's way to stop the drops itself! If you reach 2 of a certain Weapon/Armor, you'll be able to collect it over and over, even during your current run! ReFight Glitch (v1.6.0) This is a secondary effect of the patch Tatsuki created to remove Glitches. If you close and restart the game during a battle, you will find yourself kicked out of your fight, like you never started it. If you do so, you will not win any EXP or Gold, and will lose 1 BP for each battle you try to switch, either if you died or not. We make it look bad... but this actually is an evil return. To use ReFight, start a Boss battle. Shut down the game if you didn't get a loot and reopen it. You'll notice the boss returned just like you, so you can farm it that way until you run out of BP. If you manage to get an item, DO NOT try ReLoading to Duplicate it: even though you won't lose your loot, the boss will disappear, you will lose 1BP, and won't receive that boss' BP, EXP and Gold. Furthermore, if you did that on a boss that was supposed to teleport you further, you'll just find yourself stuck in your current map until the end of the run. As of v1.6.1, the ability to generate loot on a boss using ReFight was removed on all bosses. The BP loss was corrected back to what it was supposed to be: You will lose 3BP if you ReFight a monster in NormalMode, and 5BP in HardMode. Just as if you died. If you're doing the Infinite Bonus Area glitch, ReLoading from the Black Loading screen after every victory cancels the big BP loss to only remove 1BP. ReLoading a boss from the Black Loading screen now saves its BP, EXP and Gold. Critical Hit differences Knowing this can help you understand the power of those Critical Hits better, it has nothing to do with Glitches but you can use that knowledge to maximize damage using CritRolling (if you still play on version 1.5.7)! Those average stats were made by doing averages of certain amounts of each Critical Hit, during the exact same battle. Simple hit: base damage Cross Cut: +90% of base damage (base*1.9) Explosive Hit: +120% of base damage (base*2.2) Circular Cuts: +150% of base damage (base*2.5) Fire Cut: +180% of base damage (base*2.8) Green Energy Orb: +210% of base damage (base*3.1) Purple Slashes: +240% of base damage (base*3.4)